User talk:PuffleXTREME/Archive 7
Re:Hi 162! Me? Power Abuse? Why would I do that? ''' Hurricane162''' 12:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Love Current Icon I Love your current icon The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:37, September 7, 2015 (UTC) bureaucrat Its nice to see you as a bureaucrat, but please, make sure you use your rights sensibly wsc (talk) 08:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC)wsc RE: Serious Warning I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! �� are awesome�� 23:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I already know See the above section. �� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) �� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) �� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) �� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) �� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)�� are awesome�� 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I will not be so stupid I will not be so stupid anymore. �� are awesome�� 01:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Jack Um Fridens any Emimies i see that i`m omn the why from Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 19:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) What was the block for Alan i wasn`t abusing my accounts and i wasn`t cussing Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 01:53, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok i`ll not lie i just couldn`t remember Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 21:24, September 18, 2015 (UTC) season collab Just in to say a few things - I know I havent really spoke to you for a while now, but Hurricane news just put across an amazing idea to me Are you interestein helping out with the 2005 Super hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season with me, odile, steve, hypercane teen, puffle and a few others??? if so, just let me or douglas (hurricane news) know wsc (talk) 13:00, September 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc Hi Hi Alan i see you took a break from the wiki how was it Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 01:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Got Doug Calm! Hello- This is the second time sending this message. Doug removed the first. Doug lashed out at Odile today after he retired Doug's name in a season. Sadly, I couldn't stop him from banning Odile for 5 seconds, because I don't have that power (at least I tried to undo it). However, I did manage to get Doug calm. That's what counts. If you need some evidence, please provide a email so I can send you the logs I kept as proof. He did a few minutes after I ended the chat logs, threaten me with Knives. He claimed he was just kidding, but I thought it was serious enough to make him apologize to me. It's still on my talk page as evidence. Anyway, I got Doug Calm, could I please receive my reward? I'll give you whatever information you need. Thank you for taking the time to look at this. EDIT: He did also lash out at me a bit afterward. I logged that too, and put it in the logs that would be sent. Thanks- HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC)